The scary House
by BlackGiro
Summary: It's halloween and the kids are competing in who gain more candies until they go into a very creepy house, this fanfic happens when the boys are in the first grade.
1. Chapter 1

Stan was getting ready to Halloween, after he got ready he went downstairs, he was with a Chewbacca mask on his face, his older sister Shelly went until him, "hahahaha, you look ugly, turd!" says Shelly mocking him, "at least i don't have to wear braces that make me look like a moron!" says Stan angrily, Shelly starts to punch Stan, he falls in the floor, Sharon comes to see what happened, "what's going on?" asks Sharon, "mom, that fucking idiot teased me just because i have to wear braces." says Shelly angrily and pointing to Stan, "she said that my costume was ugly!" says Stan angrily and pointing to Shelly, "listen if you two continue the fight, i'm going to ground you both." yells Sharon angrily, however, the doorbell rang, Sharon opens the door, was Kyle who was with his little brother Ike who was in the baby carriage, Kyle was dressed as the Solar system while Ike was dressed as a star, "hi mrs. Marsh." says Kyle cheerfully, Ike make babyish and cheerful sounds, "hi Kyle, come in." says Sharon politely, Kyle and Ike come into the Marshes house, "hi Stan." says Kyle, "hi Kyle", "you dressed as..." says Stan, "i'm dressed as the Solar System and Ike is dressed as a star." says Kyle who looks cheerfully to Ike, "babababababa" says Ike, "oh, i loved your Chewbacca costume" says Kyle, "thanks, Kyle." says Stan, he looks to his mother, "mom, can we go now?" asks Stan, "sorry Stan, but i can't take you to Halloween, i'm too busy and i don't trust your father to take you to Halloween." explains Sharon, "so who is going to take us to halloween?" asks Stan, "Shelly, you're going to take Stan, Kyle and Ike to Halloween." says Sharon, "what the fuck?" asks Stan, "what? No way! I'm don't wanna take the turd and his turd friends to Halloween." says Shelly angrily, "hey! Ike is not a turd!" says Kyle angrily, "shut up, turd!" says Shelly angrily, she looks to her mother, "I'm very busy too." says Shelly trying to convince her. "Shelly!" says Sharon angrily, "ok, ok, let's go turds, i mean Stan and his friends." says Shelly annoyed, "mom, no!" begs Stan, "you're going to have fun and don't go back to home too late." says Sharon, Stan, Kyle, Shelly and Ike quit the house, they walk across the street, until they stop, "Alright turds! I'm going to be clear, it's better you don't mess with me or i'm going to beat up you!" warns Shelly angrily, "you're gonna beat up Ike too?" asks Kyle, "yeah! I'm going to beat up him too." replies Shelly angrily, Kyle, Stan and Ike get scared" "ok, we will not mess with you!" says Kyle frightened, "yeah, we promise!" says Stan frightened, "that's good!" says Shelly angrily, they continue to walk until they find Cartman, Kenny, Karen and Kevin, Cartman was dressed as Hitler, Karen was dressed as a fairy and Kenny and Kevin weren't wearing costumes, "hi Stan, hi Jew, hi little dildo and hi ugly bitch!" says Cartman mockingly, "shut up fatass and my brother is not a dildo!" replies Kyle angrily, "don't call me fat, stupid Jew!" says Cartman angrily, suddenly Shelly kicks Cartman in the balls, he starts to feel pain, "this is for calling me of ugly bitch, fat turd!" says Shelly angrily, "what do you want Cartman?" asks Stan, "well, i'm asking for candies with Kenny and his siblings and we're getting a lot of candy." says Cartman proudly, "(stop of lying Cartman)" says Kenny angrily, "listen Kenny, i'm the one who knows how to get candy, so, shut the fuck up!" says Cartman angrily, "you have to take care of them, Kevin?" asks Shelly, "yeah, unfortunately." says Kevin, "i know how you feels." says Shelly, "where's your costume Kenny?" asks Stan, "(well, i didn't had money enough for two costumes, so, i decided to use the money to make Karen's costume)", says Kenny looking to Karen, "i'm a fairy", says Karen imitating a fairy, "awwww, that's very sweet from you Kenny." says Kyle kindly, "(thank you, Kyle, i always try to keep my little sister happy.)" says Kenny cheerfully, "i also always try to keep my little brother happy." says Kyle cheerfully, "sometimes i wish to have a little brother or a little sister" says Stan smiling, "but i have a cruel big sister instead!" he says angrily and looking to Shelly, "shut up, turd!" says Shelly angrily, "you guys are fags." says Cartman, "shut up Cartman!" says Stan, Kyle and Kenny angrily, "like i said before, we're getting more candy while you didn't even started to ask for candy, Hahahahaha, we have more candies than you, we have more candies than you." says Cartman mocking them, "this is true Kenny?" asks Stan, ("we have only more candy in comparison with you, but we actually didn't got too much candy because of Cartman's Hitler costume.") explains Kenny, "it's not my fault that they don't admire Hitler, who is one of the if the coolest guy ever, but anyway we still have more candy than you!" says Cartman, " you think that you are winning? So, how about if we bet in which group gain more candy, the losers has to do anything that the winners says for one week. " says Kyle angrily, "two weeks!" says Cartman, "alright, my group who is formed by me, Stan, Ike and Shelly will compete against your group who is formed by you, Kenny, Karen and Kevin" says Kyle, "Kyle, are you sure that this is sensible?" asks Stan, "shut up, turd! I want to enslave the fat turd and his group!" says Shelly angrily, "let's start now!" yells Kyle, Kyle's group and Cartman's group separate to pick up candies. End of first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle's group was ready to get candies, Kyle touches the doorbell from a house, "Kyle, do you really wanna do that?" asks Stan, Kyle gets angry, "dude, we need to give Cartman a lesson, that fatass need to stop of being a asshole." replies him, a woman opens the door and sees Kyle's group, "hi children." says the woman, "hi, trick or treating!" says Stan and Kyle, they show their Jack-o lantern bags, "what are your costumes?" ask the woman, "i'm Chewbacca" replies Stan, "i'm the Solar System and my little brother is a star." replies Kyle, the woman looks to Shelly, "and you, why you're not wearing a costume?" asks the woman, "Halloween sucks!" says Shelly angrily, "ok, so, i will not give any candy to you." says the woman angrily, she immediately closes the door, Stan and Kyle glares at Shelly, "Shelly, what the fuck is wrong with you, we gonna lose!" says Kyle angrily, "yeah, Shelly, you should never say that or we will not gain candies!" says Stan, Shelly gets angry, "Shut up, turds! No one says what i have to do!" yells Shelly, this make Ike cry, Kyle gets even more angry at her, "look what you did, you made Ike cry!" says Kyle angrily, he takes Ike out of the baby carriage and starts to calm him down, "it's okay Ike, i'm here." says Kyle tenderly, he hugs and kisses Ike who finally calms down, he puts Ike back in the baby carriage, Stan gives a step forward to Shelly, "listen, Shelly, you cannot say that you hate Halloween or you never will have a chance of bossing around Cartman and his group." explains Stan, she immediately punches him, he falls in the floor, Kyle went until him, "Stan, are you okay?" asks Kyle worried, "ok turd, i'm will not say that anymore but not because of what you said but because i want to bosses around the fat turd and his group!" says Shelly angrily, "don't worry Stan, we gonna win!" says Kyle, he helps Stan get up of the floor, they continue to walk, meanwhile Cartman's group are in another street, Cartman touches the doorbell and a man opens the door with a grumpy look, "what do you want?" asks the man angrily, "hi, trick or treating" says Cartman, Kenny and Karen, "get out of here you damn kids and why the hell you are dressed as Hitler, fat boy?" yells the man angrily, Cartman gets angry, "Hitler was amazing you douchebag and i'm not fat, i'm big boned." yells Cartman, the man closes the door, "what a son of a bitch." says Cartman, "(what we gonna do?)" asks Kenny, "don't worry Kenny, we're gonna win this competition anyway!" says Cartman with hope, after Kyle's group and Cartman's group went to almost all the houses from the town, both groups meet each other, "hi Jew" says Cartman coldly, "hi fatass" says Kyle coldly, "how many candies did you got?" asks Kyle, "we got 99 candies and you?" replies Cartman, "we also got 99 candies." says Kyle, Both Kyle and Cartman got shocked, "what?" yells the two boys, "so we drew?" asks Stan, "dammit!" says Cartman, "no, that's impossible, must have another house in the town." replies Kyle, suddenly, they saw a house who looked scary and creepy, "let's go home guys, our parents must be worried about us." says Stan, Shelly punches Stan's belly, "shut up, turd! says Shelly, "We gonna go to this house anyway!" says Cartman angrily, Kyle get worried, "no, Ike is with us, i don't wanna see my little brother going to a house like this, he is afraid of creepy things." says Kyle worried, ("true, Karen is also afraid of creepy things, especially houses like that.") says Kenny worried, Cartman gives a malicious smile, "so leave them out here while we go into this house." suggests Cartman, "dude, i can't let Ike out here, he is just a baby and this is very wrong!" says Kyle angrily, ("and i can't let Karen out here too, she is only 2 years old and like Kyle said this is very wrong!") says Kenny angrily, "if you want us to have a draw..." says Cartman, "no!", yells Kyle and Kenny worried, "so leave your siblings out here!" says Cartman, "no way!" says Kyle and Kenny even more worried, "like i said before you are fags." says Cartman, "shut up fatass!" says Kyle and Kenny angrily, "don't call me fat, you sissies!" says Cartman angrily, "that's enough, if we don't go to this house i'm going to beat up all of you, starting for Stan, my turd little brother!" says Shelly angrily, she starts to repeatedly punches Stan, Kyle and Kenny get shocked, they come until Stan, "stop, Shelly, we're gonna to go to this house!" says Kyle worried?("yeah, don't punch our friend!") says Kenny worried, "so you're going to this house now?" asks Cartman, "no!" yells Kyle and Kenny angrily, "Shelly, kicks Stan's balls repeatedly." suggests Cartman, she starts to punch Stan's ball several times, Stan yells of pain, Kyle and Kenny get much more worried, "Ok, we go to this stupid house!" says Kyle angrily, "fine." says Cartman, "but we gonna take our siblings with us." says Kyle angrily, "ok, ok, do whatever you want, but let's just go to this fucking house." says Cartman annoyed, "my balls." says Stan with pain, they go to the house, Kyle touches the doorbell and the door opens, but no one appeared, "why no one appeared?" asks Kyle, "shut up Jew and let's go into this house!" replies Cartman, "you asshole" says Kyle angrily, they go into the house. End of second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The house was a lot more scarier inside than the outside, had caves and spiders'webs and they looked realistic, plus, the house was too old and everything looked messy and dirty, Ike and Karen starts to cry, Kyle and Kenny start to comfort their younger siblings, "don't cry little brother, everything gonna be alright cause i'm here." says Kyle empathically, "don't cry Karen, i'm going to defend you from the monsters." says Kenny empathically, Kyle and Kenny hug Ike and Karen "you are fags." says Cartman mockingly, Kyle and Kenny give a death glare to Cartman, however, they start to hear a noise, they scream, Stan tries to calm them down, "don't worry guys, it's just the wind." says Stan, they continue to walk until they find a wall with two doors, "my group will go to the first door" says Kyle, "and my group will go to the second door" says Cartman, "they all go to the doors that they had chosen, in the first door, Kyle's group are in the dark, Ike starts to cry, "don't cry Ike, i'm going to protect you, we all gonna protect you." says Kyle trying to comfort Ike, "with exception from Shelly of course." says Kyle, "yeah" says Shelly, agreeing with Kyle, Ike stop of cry, they continue to walk, suddenly, the light is on and a monster appears, they all get terrified, "RUN!" yells Stan, they run, but the monster come until Kyle, "leave us alone!" yells Kyle, he beat ups Kyle and kidnaps Ike, "IKE!" yells Kyle shocked, Stan and Shelly goes to the end from the wall, "come on Kyle, let's go!" says Stan, "continue to run, turd!" says Shelly angrily, "no! I need to get my brother back, he is very important to me and i don't wanna lose him!" yells Kyle, Kyle kick the monster's balls and Ike falls, Kyle pick up him before he falls on the floor, "i thought i lost you little brother, but i'm glad that you're safe now."says Kyle worried, Ike make cheerful sounds and they hug each other, Kyle puts Ike on the baby carriage and they go to the end from the hall along with Stan and Shelly, they walk a little bit and go to a room, in this room, they find Cartman, Kenny, Kevin and Karen being attacked by a person wearing a hood, the person turned out to be a woman, "get the fuck out of here, you twerps!" yells the woman, "hey! Why are you doing this to them?" asks Kyle angrily, "what? You guys are invading my house too?" asks the woman angrily, "First, awnser my question!" asks Kyle, "yeah, What's your name?" asks Stan, "that's enough! I have a perfect punishment to you!" yells the woman, she locks all the kids in separated cages, "fuck this woman!" says Cartman angrily, the woman glares at him, Cartman gets scared, "was Kyle who said that!" says Cartman pointing to Kyle who gets angry, "now i'm going to kill all of you, says the woman who laughs crazily, "who are you and why you're treating us like shit?" asks Stan, "my husband died and i was very attached to him and i decided to never leave the house that he lived with me, but my only concern was the Halloween and you children who are always asking for candies in this day from the year and who have also a enormous curiosity in trying to come into my house, now, i'm tired of seeing you trying to come into my house, so i'm going to burn you and my name is Melinda!" yells the woman, "but Melinda, we just wanted some candies." says Kyle, "I DON'T HAVE CANDIES!" yells Melinda even more, Kyle looks to her necklace who have the key, "hey ma'am, can i tell you something?" asks Kyle, "yes?" asks Melinda, "you're a dumb bitch!" says Kyle mockingly who takes the key in a necklace format and free him and all the children, "let's go everybody!" yells Kyle, Kyle tries to get Ike, but Melinda pushes Kyle on the floor and pushes the baby carriage where Ike was until the other children, she starts to maliciously roll Kyle around and put her foot on his belly, Kyle screams of pain, Melinda laughs loudly, "hey! I'm the only one allowed to beat up my enemy!" yells Cartman who throws his jack o lantern bag on her, she faints on the floor, Cartman starts to roll Kyle around, Stan starts to pushes the baby carriage where Ike is and they all get out of the house, coming there, Stan helps Kyle to get off from the floor, "thank you, Stan." says Kyle, "you're welcome, Kyle." says Stan, "you... saved my life Cartman, thank you." says Kyle gratefully, "fuck you, Kyle, i only helped you because i didn't wanted find another enemy and thanks to you i lost my jack o lantern bag" says Cartman, "holy shit! I can't believe i actually thanked you, you is and will always be a fat fuck!" says Kyle, "and you're a stupid Jew!" says Cartman, "so who won the bet?" asks Stan, ("well, i think that the bet still ended up being a draw") replies Kenny, "what?" yells Kyle and Cartman shocked, "still a draw? So, screw you guys, i'm going home!" says Cartman who go to his home. The End.


End file.
